villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rodrick Heffley
Rodrick Heffley is Greg and Manny's older brother, the main antagonist of the second book and a bully throughout the series. He's a junior in high school. There isn't much of a relationship between him and Manny, but him and Greg seem to have huge sibling rivalry going on. From Greg's point of view, Rodrick is always picking on Greg. However, as Rodrick can be a jerk to Greg at times, sometimes, but rarely, are his actions justified. Rodrick has a band called Löded Diper, which is a metal band whose lead singer is a man named Bill Walter, who is a 35 year old high school drop out, is unemployed, and still lives with his parents. In Rodrick Rules, Rodrick enters his band into a talent show, but a kindergartner named Harry Gilbertson gets the reward of "Best Musical Act" even though his act was simply skating around a radio playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy." His humor consists of seeing people get hurt. He seems to be very fond of horror movies, absolutely loves music (especially heavy metal), and also has a best friend named Ward. Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him. Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and that explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Rodrick would much rather sleep then pay attention to real life and everybody knows he loves to sleep. In the theatrical motion picture version of Rodrick Rules, he is not a villain as he does change into a more mature character. He taught Greg Heffley on how to resist ever telling their parents about the party Rodrick threw when their parents were on vacation similar to the book. Unlike the book, Rodrick was forced to let Greg out of the basement after locking him because their mom called and wanted to talk to Greg. After that, Greg was allowed to stay in the party. In the morning, Rodrick and Greg rush to fix and clean everything, but the only existing problem is someone spray-painted on the bathroom door saying, "RODRICK RULES", which they replace with the basement door, but the difference is the basement door doesn't have a lock. In the movie, it shows that he spells door as d-o-r-e. While still hiding the fact of the party's existence from his parents, Bill Walter arrives to discuss on joining Rodrick's rock band callled Loded Diper. Their dad, Frank, managed to find proof of the party by finding several pictures of Rodrick there (unlike in the book when there was only one picture), and he angrily grounds both Rodrick and Greg, with the harshest punishment being Rodrick not allowed to perform in the school band. They are forced to stay with their grandpa, and after Greg writes in his diary of encountering Holly after she gives positive feelings for him on how to deal with an annoying sibling, Rodrick reads it out loud when Greg was sleeping in the morning. Greg wakes up but is only wearing his underwear. Rodrick decides to show the diary to Holly for fun, but Greg managed to grab it back from him. Greg however ends up being cornered into hiding in the women's bathroom and escaped back into the room. However, Rodrick was recording all of this on tape with the security cameras since their grandpa is the surveillance officer of the retirement home he lives in. Greg then finds his best friend Rowley unable to perform his magical act because his assistant got stage fright. It is later revealed that Bill Walter kicked Rodrick out of his own band after joining in. Greg makes a deal with his mom that if he does a magic trick act with Rowley, then Rodrick will be allowed to play in the band. Rodrick manages to do so, and decides to give him back the tape with Greg running around the retirement center in his underwear. He is played by Devon Bostick in the movies. He is also based on Scott Kinney, a musician and Jeff Kinney's older brother. Category:Kid Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Musicians Category:Punk